The Forgotten
by Faimwahh
Summary: During her childhood days, Momoi became friends with a boy who really love basketball. As he continued his passion in playing, he met new people. Later, Momoi felt that her best friend was slowly changing. Will she end up happy or will she end up with a life with no friends again?
1. Chapter 1 - Friend

Sitting alone by the road of a quiet village, my hot pink eyes just stared at the beautiful blue sky with my long light pink hair nearly touching the ground. I'm a typical 10 years old girl that has no friends to play with.

I was admiring the bright sky when a ball suddenly rolled to my foot. I stood up and held the ball as I was wandering who owns it. Shifting my eyes on the different houses, I saw a boy, about my age, running towards me. His dark blue hair swaying as he was heading to my direction.

"I'm sorry. That's our ball." He pointed to a basketball court to show me that he was telling the truth. I said nothing and gave him the ball. Thinking that he would go back and play with his friends, I sat down again.

He turned his back and dribbled the ball as he walked to the court. Somehow, I felt relieved as I looked at him walking away.

The quiet whistle of the wind was the only thing I heard. The breeze was so gentle that made this moment a nice time to rest. I leaned on a tree and closed my eyes to help me try to sleep. 

"Go for it!"

The boys was so active in playing basketball. Their supportive shouts was heard from here. Realizing I won't get any sleep, I decided to go for some walk. I looked like an old lazy woman as I walked on the sidewalks.

I passed by the court and saw the same dark blue haired kid, who went near me earlier to get his ball, playing basketball with 5 adults. It made me wander why he was playing with them instead of boys his age. But he really seem to have fun.

Hoping that the game would be interesting, I sat on one of the bench which is placed on a side of the court. The big guys was perspiring a lot while the young boy was cheerfully dribbling right in front of them. It was unbelievable to see one kid beating adults in a basketball game. 

The sun shined brightly as they continued to play. Getting more excited about the outcome, I just sat there while biting my lips with my fingers crossed. My eyes can't stop staring at the amazing boy, I have just met earlier, as he continued to crush the other team. Feeling as if I was the one playing on the court, my heart started to beat fast.

I can say that the game was at its climax. But, one them just suddenly punched the kid I was cheering for. My heart skipped a beat as they continued to hit the helpless child. I can't just sit around and watch them do reckless things. Knowing that I should do something, I took a deep breath as I stood up. Running toward them, I shouted the word "Stop" and their sharp scary eyes looked at me as I reached the beaten up boy.

"Please stop. Could you please let him go away with it?" I pleaded as I helped him stand up. His cheeks were quite swollen but he still spoke despite the fact that it hurted like hell.

"I didn't do anything!" This words which came out of his mouth made the others really pissed. I grabbed his hand and started to run away from the bad guys who was about to beat as to a gulp.

I was starting to get tired and my body slowed down. But I can't afford to stop because the gangsters were right behing us. After running and running, we finally arrived at my house. I immediately pulled him in and closed the door.

"My my. Momoi, what happened?" My mom asked. A worried expression was seen on her face as she saw a boy with a swollen cheek and bruises. The second I was about to explain what really happened, my mother was out of sight.

I told the idiot boy to sit on the couch while waiting for my mom to aid him. He sat like he was at his home and turned the t.v on as if it was his. I peeped through the window to see if the gangsters were still waiting for us to come out. Luckily, I didn't see them around this time.

"Momoi, is it?" Oh. The boy finally spoke.

"And who are you, little boy?" I didn't mean to annoy him, but it turned out that way.

"Wh-Who are you calling little boy?! You're just about my age too. Anyway, I'm Aomine Daiki."

"Ohh? Well, nice to meet you, A-o-mi-ne."

"You're annoying." The irritated look on his face suited him well. I wanted to annoy him more but my mother suddenly appeared with a towel full of ice. She placed it right at Aomine's cheek. After doing so, she turned her back and looked closely to my eyes.

I swear, nothing's more scary than you're mother's stare.

"When do you plan to explain all this, young lady?"

"Yes, yes. I just happen to-" Aomine butted in while I was explaining to my mom who seemed to be wanting to hear my explanation so badly.

"She just helped me ran away from bad guys." He showed my mom an angelic face to make her stop staring at me with her killer eyes.

"Really? Oh, good girl." She smiled while patting me on my head and brushed her fingers through my hair.

I jumped to the couch and felt so relaxed after being stared at by my very own mother. I closed my eyes for a second, and as I opened them, my eyes saw Aomine's face. I was surprised and my heart started to pound.

"You're eyes are pretty." He murmered while still staring down on me. I felt quite embarrassed so I pushed him away and he fell to the floor in an instant.

"I think that's how you say thank you." He scratched his head and smirked while trying to stand up. I realized that I hurted him instead of saying thank you, so in exchange, I just helped him stand up.

"Lunch's ready!" I heard my mom call from the dining room. Before I could even take one step forward, Aomine passed by me and ran to the dining room. He was gone after a blink of an eye.

He's incredibly fast.

As I sat on a wooden chair, I placed a napkin on my lap and started to eat. I glanced on Aomine and saw his cheeks inflated. His mouth was stuffed with some of my mom's delicious and crunchy chickens.

I can't help but laugh at his hungry face. He totally looked like a hungry wild bear that just found a meal for itself. Finally, he stopped filling his mouth with food and started to chew them. After chewing and chewing, he swallowed and cleared his whole mouth, he spoke.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm a growing boy." And started to stuff his big mouth again.

It was weird but, even though he wasn't really doing anything, somehow, I felt happy. I didn't know why, but.. I think this is how it feels to have a friend.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day

*alarm ringing*

Ugh. What's more tiring than waking up early on a monday morning? I keep snoozing my alarm to get some more sleep but it still rings after 5 minutes! But.. I believe in the saying that.. "5 mins of sleep in the morning really does matter."

I sit up from my lying position and rubbed my eyes. While walking to the bathroom, I scratched my head and yawned. After splashing some water to my face, I finally woke up and break through the lazy side of me. Wiping my face with a towel, I saw my own reflection on the mirror.

"Kyah!" My hair was a mess! I immediately grabbed the comb and fixed my hair. It came back in its original straight form.

I went down stairs to eat breakfast. It really didn't surprise me to see an empty dining table. It had nothing on it except for a paper. I already knew it was from my mom. She always leaves my breakfast in the microwave because she have to leave for work very early.

The whole house was so quiet. Well, it's because I'm alone. My mom's working, I have no siblings, and I don't know who and where my dad is. So, I just sat there while eating sausages.

After eating, I went straight to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot water. While waiting for the water to cool down a bit, I switched the t.v on and saw an advertisement of a pizza company.

"Man, I want to eat those." I murmured to myself.

I was expecting to see a wonderful show, but the thing that was being aired live on the channel, was a basketball game.

Even though I wasn't really a fan of it, I still watched the players play an interesting game that I usually see during school tournaments.

"Oh!" I totally forgot that I was just waiting for the water to cool down a bit. I was too focused on the game. Before I took a bath, I switched the t.v off and entered the bathroom.

After having a bath and dressing up, I wore my shoes and went out of the house. Turned the lights off, locked the doors.. I'm good to go. As I was riding my bike to school, I happen to pass by the court and saw Aomine playing by himself. I stopped and went near him.

"You're still playing basketball before school? Ridiculous."

"I was just waiting for you. Let's go. You don't wanna be late for school right, Momoi?" He wore his bag and rode his bike. Together, we went to school.

As we arrived by the gate, we saw a lot of higher years giving out flyers for their own clubs. Stalls of different organizations can be seen everywhere. It was so crowded that I didn't know where to go. Luckily,someone dragged me to a corner that had less people.

"Thank y-" Aomine still continued to drag me. I pinched his ear and made him stop bringing me anywhere around this campus.

"What do you think are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the basketball club!"

He continued to search for it. Looking at the stalls one by one, he turned and turned but he still couldn't find his beloved basketball club. People shouting, papers flying, this just like a party.

"Aomine! Look!" I grabbed his hand and walked quickly to a stall which had 'Basketball Club' on top of it. His eyes widen and he wore a big smile on his face.

I waited under a tree while he signed up a form. _What organization should I join?_ Arts, no. Dance, no. Sing and play, no. Nothing really interests me. Baseball, swimming, tennis, soccer, I don't really play any sports.

"Basketball club! Join the basketball club!"

Basketball? Well, it kinda interests me, somehow. But, I don't play it. I even don't know anything about it. I sighed heavily. Thinking too much makes me tired. While looking up the sky, Aomine placed a paper in front of my face. An application form.. it has my name on it!

"Here! I signed up for you." Aomine told me while still wearing his big smile. "You don't wanna be late for class, right?" He added and pulled me by my hand and walked to out classroom.

I saw a vacant seat near the window and so when I was about to seat on it, I suddenly saw a person staring at me with his blue round eyes. His pale skin plus his lack of presence made him look like a ghost for me.

"I'm sorry. But I'm the one seating there." He said without having any expression at all. He just stood beside me and waited for me to find another seat.

I looked around and saw various kinds of people. I didn't know where to place myself in this mixed world. Luckily, I saw a vacant seat near the door. The seat was located behind Aomine, and it made me feel much comfortable to sit there. I placed my bag on the side of my desk and relaxed on the chair.

The class started. Everybody was seated on their chairs. All of my classmates were strangers for me. A yellow-haired boy sitting next to me and a green-haired boy, with eyeglasses and his fingers on his left hand were taped, wa seating beside Aomine. I don't know any of these guys.

Teachers continued to come in, every after peiod. The whole class were listening as our teacher started to dicuss a few things. But, I wasn't. I was thinking about the basketball club. Thinking of.. _Why did Aomine signed up for me? _

After hours of discussion, the bell finally rang for lunch time. Everybody rushed out of the room and into the cafeteria to grab their own food for lunch. I didn't have anything prepared for lunch so I went to the cafeteria to buy some.

As I entered, I saw a big wave of people buying from different food stalls. I was pushed, my hair was pulled, but I still forced myself to go in the crowd so that I can get to front of one of the food stalls to buy some food. No matter how hard I push myself to the front, everybody keeps on pushing me backwards. _This is Japanese lunch time rush! _

I gave up on buying anything, and went back to the classroom. Looking at my other classmates eating their food, I felt kinda jealous. Even Aomine has a lunch. I just sat there and waited for the time to pass by.

"You can have this." I was again, surprised to see the pale boy standing next to me. I didn't know he was there until he reached out a burger to me. My eyes was filled with happiness as I saw him giving it to me.

"Thank you so much!"

As I ate the burger, the boy seating next to me suddenly spoke. He said his name and some stuff about him. But, I wasn't really that interested so I just continued to eat while pretending to listen in everything he was saying.

Classes resumed and the room was so quiet. The teacher was teaching but no one listened. No one spoke, but someone was sleeping. No one played but someone was daydreaming. I was bored, but I can't do anything. Now I know how my entire school year will be.

_This is school._


	3. Chapter 3 - Basketball Club

Early morning, while I was walking in the hallway to my classroom, I stopped by the bulletin board to check some updates from different organization. Basketball club had one post. It said that the students who signed up for this club will have a meeting in the gymnasium after the classes. _I wander what this meeting is all about._

As I entered the classroom, I saw four boys who had different worlds. Nobody else was in the classroom except for them. I guess I arrived school too early. It was so quiet. Nobody said even one word.

I stood up and started to walk to the mini-library located on the front left corner of our room. I suddenly stumbled down due to something I kicked. My foot ached and so did my knees.

"Oy, okay?" Aomine stretched out his arms and helped me stand up.

I stood up even though my foot really hurts. Everybody looked at me with their eyes filled with worry. I saw a figure of a raccoon, made with metal, standing right beside the green-haired boy's desk.

"I'm fine." I assured them and faked a smile. "What's with that raccoon?" I asked the weird four-eyed boy.

"It's my lucky item." He answered arrogantly. _Lucky item? _My class is really full of weird people. Yesterday, a pale boy suddenly appeared from nowhere. And now, a four-eyed boy that has a green hair and his fingers taped, with a lucky item.

"You should go to the infirmary." The yellow-haired boy suggested. I knew this guy. He introduced himself yesterday. But no matter how hard I tried to remember what his name was, I can't really recall.

"I'm sorry. But, who are you?" I didn't mean to offend him. But, he took it that way. It's not my fault.

"Whhaa? You don't know me? How mean, Momoi. I'm Kise." _Kise.. Kise?_ I know I heard this name somewhere. Somewhere.. "Kise Ryota" He added and smiled.

"Oh! Kise Ryota! I know you.. you're the model-" I was getting a little excited but Aomine covered my mouth and dragged me out of the room. He accompanied me to the infirmary.

As the school nurse checked me, Aomine just waited outside. The clock went tik tok and it was near 8. The classes are about to begin. I went out and hurriedly walked to the classroom with Aomine.

Every student in the hallway were getting in their rooms. A tall guy with violet hair bumped into me while eating his chips. He just walked straight without saying sorry. I didn't have the time to say how rude he was, so I just let it go.

* * *

The classes started and ended. It was finally dismissal and the basketball club's meeting will be starting soon. Before I knew it, Aomine was gone. He should've went to the gymnasuim ahead of me.

"Baketball club.." I heard the boy in the same class as me murmured to himself. I went near him and asked if he was gonna join the basketball club.

"Yes." He answered. He wore his usual poker face. He's blue round eyes concentrated on a novel book. _Quite dull._

We walked to the gymnasuim together. And as we arrived, I saw hundreds of people signing. I spotted Aomine playing on one of the courts with the four-eyed boy from our class. That's when I realized I shouldn't be here. _They all love basketball._

_"_Why did you join this club?" I asked the dull boy. But as I looked to my right, I saw no one. _Ha?! Where'd he go? _That pale kid went somewhere and left me alone without me knowing.

After I signed on the attendance sheet, I went near the court to call Aomine. It was lonely to be alone in this crowd.

"Aomine!"

I called him again and again but he was really busy playing with the others. _Can't do anything._ I sat on a bench and just watch them play. They're good.

Getting a bit bored, I went out to get some fresh air. The gym was starting to get filled with a true athlete's odor (no offense). It seemed like the meeting turned out into a P.E time.

"Aw. Sorry." I apologized as I bumped into a big guy. The same violet-haired guy I bumped into earlier. He was still eating chips.

"Ohh. You again." He said with his voice sounding lazy. It quite pissed me. I was about to talk to him again but he spoke after swallowing the chips in his mouth.

"Where am I? I'm lost. Akashi? Akashi!" Not only is this guy's lazy, he's also weird. _Who would be lost inside the gym? _ I juzt stared at him as he turned his head from different directions. He was looking for someone.

"Oh! Sakibara, there you are." A short red-haired guy from the crowd, went near him. _Sakibara?_ He must be the one this big guy calls Akashi.

"Hello. My name's Akashi. This tall guy here is Musakibara." It surprised me when he suddenly introduced himself and his friend to me.

"Musakibara's too long. You can call Sakibara."

"Uhm. I'm Momoi. Nice to meet you." I reached out my hand, hoping that they won't snob me. Luckily, Akashi didn't. Instead, he also reached out his hand, and shaked my hand.

After knowing them, they immediately went to the court, leaving me standing alone in the crowd again. As I continued to walk to the door of the gymnasuim, I saw it locked.

"May I go outside" I asked one of the seniors from the attendance table. His looked at me and smirked. He told me no one can go out. He told me that this meeting would determine who are really skilled.

"Then why won't you let anyone go out? What's the connection?" I murmured to myself while going back to the bench where I sat earlier.

Looking at my classmates as they joyfully played, I realized the essence of basketball. I somehow wanted to learn more about it. The way they shoot, dribble, pass, block, jump and anything else about basketballs makes me nore curious about it.

_"I finally found something interesting._"


	4. Chapter 4 - Play It

With my hair tied up, jacket, shorts, earphones plugged, I went out of the house and started to jog with my mom. The sun wasn't violently shining. It was somehow a cloudy weather.

After jogging, we stopped by a cafe and suit ourselves. While eating my ice cream, I saw Aomine enter the cafe with a ball. He was alone. The workers seemed to know him well that they called him by his first name.

They gave him something to eat and a towel to wipe his sweat. They also served him cold juice to satisfy his thirst. He just sat there and ate as if he wasn't been able to eat for a day.

Knowing that I would love to join Aomine, my mom left me in the cafe and headed home. I sat in front of him and waited for him to swallow the food stuffed in his mouth.

"Were you playing basketball again?"

"Yes. By the way, did you like the basketball club?"

"How would I like it? I don't play basketball. But, I can say I'm quite interested about it."

* * *

He finished his food and drank juice before he spoke again. "Come on. I'll show you something." We left the cafe without him even paying. I followed him and ended up at the court. I was quite confused about it. _What will he show me? I've seen this court a hundred times._

"Why did you bring me here?"

Without answering my question, he passed the ball to me. He smirked and stood right in front of me, as if he was blocking me. It was like he wanted me to play. But I didn't know what to do so I just gave him the ball and walk to the bench.

"You said you don't play. But, you're interested about it." His words came out of nowhere. I started to wander if being interested in a thing, even though you don't really do it, is weird. I just stayed quiet on the bench.

"If you're interested in it, then why don't you learn how to play it?" He said while showing off his talents. I looked away from him and just enjoyed the surroundings.

He grabbed me by my hand and pulled me to the center of the court. Giving the ball to me he said "Try to shoot."

I knew it won't go in but, I just tried. Obviously, it didn't enter the ring. I sighed in dissapointment. But despite that, Aomine gave me the ball again.

"Try again."

* * *

After multiple tries, the ball finally entered the ring. _Oh gad. I'm tired._ I sighed and walked away from Aomine. I was thinking to go home since I got no energy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aomine grabbed my hand and stared at me seriously. His grip was tight that made me unable to walk any further.

"I'm going home. Let's call it a day."

"You just succeeded in shooting one ball. One ball."

"One ball? That was hard work! I put all my effort in it! And you're telling me it's JUST one ball, ha?"

"You see, that shot was for motivation. You didn't even started to practice yet."

"Whoa. Whoa. You told me to try to shoot, not practice. See the difference?"

"No. Because there is no difference!"

"Come one, Aomine! My battery is drained. Got it?"

It became silent for about a minute. I just realized that we argued over a small thing. Worst of all, I shouted at him as if he had done something really bad. I somehow felt sorry.

"Let's eat some crispy chicken for lunch." I pulled him by his hand and started to walk to my house. He said nothing and obediently follow.

Walking to the house, nobody opened their mouth and spoke. We were holding each other's though.

"I'm home."

We sat on a couch and watched t.v while waiting for the food to be served. Knowing Aomine, I knew that he would turn the channel to sportsand watch basketball. And I was correct. I watched with him to let the time pass.

I got bored and leaned on the couch like a lazy old woman again. But Aomine still watched with excitement written all over his face.

"Do you really want me to learn how to play?"

He was really focused on the game. But upon hearing my question, he switched the t.v off and looked at me.

"I want to teach you. But it's up to you when you want to learn." 

* * *

The room was filled with silence when I heard my mom call us. 

I immediately pulled Aomine to the kitchen as the smell of my mom's dish entered my nose. I saw Aomine's eyes filled with delight as he saw the chickens served on the dining table.

We gave thanks and started to dig in.


End file.
